callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Numbers/Transcript
Cutscene Interrogator: We have the dossier that the defector gave you at MACV. We've ID'd all of Dragovich's men. Kravchenko, Steiner, Clarke. You know them. Masterminds of Project Nova. [[Alex Mason|'Mason']]: Nova 6. Reznov called it Nova 6. Dragovich... Interrogator: What do you know about Doctor Clarke? We know that Clarke was the chemical engineer who formulated Nova 6. Malignant narcissist. Degenerate prodigy. Your handler Jason Hudson was sent to Kowloon to interrogate Clarke. Do you remember?! Mason: Why keep asking? You already know everything. Interrogator: No, Mason. We don't know what the numbers mean. We don't know where they're broadcast from! Mason: Why don't you ask Hudson? Kowloon was his mission. He interrogated Clarke. Kowloon City, Hong Kong Transmission # 23-1-19. Designate: VICTOR Target: Dr. Daniel Clarke located in Kowloon City, Hong Kong. Extraction team: Hudson, Weaver and Station 3 operatives on the ground. 1700 hours February 9, 1968 Coughing is heard. Dr. Daniel Clarke: Don't you morons get it? If you think your government-sponsored brutality intimidates me, you clearly don't know anything about Dragovich. I have nothing to gain by talking to you. Hudson smashes a window and picks up a shard of glass. Hudson: Think about what you have to lose. Hudson breaks the shard in two and sticks the shard in Clarke's mouth and punches him until his lips bleed. [[Grigori Weaver|'Weaver']]: We can do this all day. We got plenty of windows... Hudson: Or you can give us what we want, and we guarantee your safety... Clarke spits out the remaining shards of glass in his mouth along with some blood. Clarke: I'm already a dead man... I've been hunted across every corner of the globe... And if you found me, so will they... They know everything you know...They're probably on their way now. Hudson: Why? Clarke: Dragovich doesn't like loose ends... I've never even dealt with him directly, only Steiner - The German. Hudson: What was the nature of your business? Clarke: I was hired to help stabilize certain "volatile compounds". Weaver looks at Hudson, stunned. Hudson: What kind of compounds?! Clarke: Nova 6. A biochemical weapon. Clarke is interrupted by several gunshots and gets himself out of his chair while Weaver and Hudson protect him. Clarke: You led them right to me! Weaver: Get your head DOWN! While they fight, a small supply of Nova 6 is released and the Spetsnaz are killed. Clarke: Gunfire's ruptured the canisters! Weaver: What's your escape route?! Clarke: There's a hatch in the ceiling! This way! Hurry! Hudson and Weaver climb the hatch. Clarke: Did you inhale the gas?!! Hudson: I don't think so. Clarke: You're lucky. Direct exposure is always fatal. Weaver: Spetsnaz inbound! Which way? Clarke: Up the stairs! To the roof. They fight through several enemies in hallways. Weaver: Right side window! Right side! Clarke: Onto the roof! A Boeing 747 roars overhead. Weaver: Chyort! Snipers! Clarke: We need to get to the opposite tower! Weaver: How?!! Clarke: We jump!! Hudson: You've gotta be kidding me!! Hudson jumps over the roof and shoots at the Spetsnaz in the building (all done in slow-motion) and then lands (hard) on a pile of mattresses. Weaver and Clarke follow suit. Hudson: Ooomph! Clarke: 'Here, help me move this! ''Weaver and Clarke push an old refrigerator out of the way, revealing a secret armory. '''Clarke: Grab what you need - They'll be here before you know it. Hudson: You're very well prepared for a dead man. Clarke: Just because I accept the inevitability of my fate does not mean I'm in any hurry to embrace it! Weaver: (Shakes head) Whatever you say, English. Clarke opens a door. Hudson: Okay...on me. Weaver: Hudson - eyes left! They continue to kill enemies. But suddenly... Weaver: Flashbang! The flashbang blinds Hudson (If player doesn't evade fast enough) Weaver: They're breaching the windows! The team continue into a room. Hudson: Which way? Clarke: Left door. Onto the rooftops! The team continue fighting. Weaver: You sure you know where you're going? Clarke: I've prepared for this. Quickly - Downstairs! They fight more enemies. Clarke: Down the pipe - go! If the player stalls. Clarke: 'Move, dammit, move!! ''If the player stil stalls. 'Clarke: '''Get your arses down here!! ''They slide down the pipe and crawl through the vents. '''Clarke: ''Hurry up!!! ''They crawl further through the vents until they come across two targets below them. Weaver: (whispering) Two more assholes below. Hudson: No problem. I got 'em. Hudson kills the two Spetsnaz soldiers. The trio jump down and continue across the rooftops. Weaver: Dragovich is going to a lot of trouble to shut you up... What are you not telling us? Clarke: I told you about Nova 6... Weaver: Where is their base? Nam? Laos? Cambodia? Clarke: His home turf, the Ural Mountains - Yamantau. That's where you'll find Steiner - In his final preparations for Project Nova. Hudson: What else?... Whispers... Rumors... ANYTHING?! Clarke: Steiner talked with Dragovich about numbers. Hudson: What kind of numbers? Clarke: The kind that their plan relies on. Hudson slides down the roof. Weaver: Enemy! 12 o'clock - Low! The group eliminates the ambush, but then an Mi-8 helicopter flys past close by. Clarke: Shit...They've sent in a clean up crew to steal what's left of my research. Well, no thank you, Dragovich...I can clean up my own mess! laughs Clarke activates the detonator, which blows up the enemy helicopter, neon sign next to it and all his research of Nova 6. Clarke removes the cover of another weapon stash. Meanwhile, the Mi-8 spins down out of the sky before slamming into a building and tumbling to the street below. Clarke: Either of you two low on ammo? We still have a ways to go. While Hudson and Weaver load up on ammo, Clarke opens a gate. Clarke: This way! They keep fighting and sticking to Clarke's route. Clarke: Balcony on the left! They go through the balcony just as more Spetsnaz breach the door ahead in slow motion. Hudson and Weaver stop them. Clarke: Follow the hallway - all the way to the end! Weaver: They're breaching the roof! He and Hudson kill the breaching Spetsnaz. Clarke: Onto the next balcony! After more rooftop travel... Clarke: Back outside - balcony on your right! After more fighting... Clarke: Not far now! Weapons and ammunition - grab what you need. Hudson and Weaver reload until... Weaver: Spetsnaz inbound! Hudson holds his ground against the Spetsnaz assault. Clarke: Watch my back! I need to unlock this door. Cover me while I get this door open! Okay...it's been a while... Weaver: (Disbelieving) You forgot your own combination?!!! Clarke: It's the damndest thing... 54... 23... what is it? 5... 11... 19... 45? Of course...Lucky 7! Clarke finally unlocks the door. Clarke: Come on! Just one more leap of faith! Clarke takes his chance. Clarke: Rarhhhh!!!! Hudson follows suit, but then he hears: Clarke: Ahhhh!! I'm slipping! Hudson slips, too, but Weaver arrives and grabs Hudson. Weaver: I got you! As more Spetsnaz arrive, Hudson asks Clarke one last question. Hudson: What about the numbers, Clarke?! Clarke: Oh, yes... The numbers... They're the key to-- Just as he is speaking this, a stray bullet cuts straight through Clarke's head, taking blood and brain matter with it. His only hope of solving this mystery gone, Hudson lets the now-deceased Clarke go, the body hitting a neon sign as it tumbles to the streets below. Before Hudson falls, too, Weaver pulls him up with all his might. Weaver: Fuck! Let's go! (into radio) Tugboat, this is Red Eye... Immediate extraction - street level. Tower four. South side. Agent: Roger, Red Eye... on the way. Been watching the fireworks down here... Did you snatch the asset? Weaver: Negative... He's dead. Red Eye out. (to Hudson) Come on, Hudson... I see a way down. This way. Weaver and Husdon fight more Spetsnaz as they climb down the roofs. Hudson slides down a ramp and falls through an awning, absorbing the full impact. As more Spetsnaz arrive, Hudson grabs a spare CZ75 and fires at them until friendlies arrive in a van, running over one Spetsnaz soldier and gunning down the rest. Agent: Where we headed? Hudson climbs into the van with Weaver. Hudson: Clarke ID'd a Nazi scientist working for Dragovich. His name's Steiner. We're going to Russia. Mt. Yamantau. The level fades to black.